Washer or Belleville springs, as they are commonly termed, employ a conical-shaped washer or disc, which has spring properties. The disc spring is deflected from the conical shape towards a flat shape as reaction load increases. A typical disc spring has advantages over coiled wire springs in that less axial space is needed for a given reaction load requirement. Also, the disc spring can be designed to have a constant load over a wide range of deflections. This makes this spring very useful in environments, such as torque-transmitting mechanisms, where it is desirable to provide control over the reaction force on the apply piston which is returning the piston to a disengaged condition in a torque-transmitting mechanism.